Right Hand
by lori777
Summary: Yuuko visita la ciudad de Cardiff porque está en busca de la misteriosa mano que se encuentra bajo custodia de Torchwood. Crossover. Spoilers.


xxxHOLiC © CLAMP

Torchwood © BBC/Russell T. Davies & otros

Aclaraciones: Las personalidades de los personajes pudieron haber sido algo modificadas para fines de este fic.

Esta historia se ubica en punto intermedio de xxxHOLiC vol. 8 y Torchwood series 1.

Hay un ligero toque de Doctor Who series 5.

Advertencias: Spoilers de ambas series. Leer con precaución.

—Diálogos—

_«__Pensamientos, Voces, Memorias__»_

[Notas de Autor]

(notas del texto)

_Idioma diferente al español_

De antemano gracias por los reviews.

**Right Hand**

Detrás del sofá hay un extraño túnel para viajar a cualquier parte del mundo, si hay algo extraordinario en alguna parte del planeta, ese algo tiene que ser para ella, el mundo para ella. La alegre y enérgica dueña de la Tienda salió de paseo con su leal trabajador y esclavo, Watanuki Kimihiro, quién cargaba una bolsa grande donde viajaba la dulce Mokona. Los tres llegaron a Inglaterra, a la ciudad de _Cardiff_, Watanuki se sorprendió mucho cuando descubrió que el túnel los llevó a ese sitio y no a una parte cercana de Tokio, la última vez que viajó a través de ese "lugar", Yuuko y él habían llegado a Ginza.

Watanuki llamaba mucho la atención, era una belleza exótica, un joven asiático de piel clara, cabello negro azabache, y ojos heterocromáticos, uno azul y el otro color miel que brillaba como si fuera dorado, pero lo más llamativo era su uniforme de la Academia Tsuji, y la enorme bolsa con estampado de mariposas donde viajaba Mokona, por otro lado, Yuuko atraía las miradas debido a su encanto natural, aunque su conjunto era sencillo, ella era un mujer en extremo bella, pero al parecer nadie se percató de sus orbes rojas cual rubí. El joven muchacho estaba avergonzado, no soportaba las miradas de los extraños sobre él, además había algo en al air que era desagradable, Yuuko sólo se reía junto con Mokona de las quejas de Watanuki.

Paseando alegremente, la mujer guio a sus acompañantes hasta una cabaña para conseguir información, después de todo, ellos eran turistas en una ciudad desconocida lejos de casa.

—_¡Hola! Disculpe_… —saludó la mujer, en japonés, al entrar con una gran sonrisa. Un joven de traje negro, camisa roja, corbata negra con una taza de café en mano, hizo aparición, con una sonrisa le dio la bienvenida.

— _¿Qué es lo que desea, madame?_—preguntó el joven con un fluido japonés, la dama sonrió enigmáticamente.

—_La mano derecha_—exclamó la mujer con un aura de misticismo, — _La mano derecha del médico_—agregó mirando a la nada, o a alguien más que los estaba observando.

—_¿Médico…?_—repitió el joven confundido. Su japonés no era perfecto, pero escuchó perfectamente las palabras de la mujer.

— _Oh, es verdad… "médico" no es la palabra correcta_—se corrigió ella misma, pensando con el dedo índice apoyado sobre su barbilla.

—_¡Doctor!_—exclamó una voz que provenía de la elegante bolsa que sostenía el muchacho, ahí se encontraba una bola negra, ésta misma saltó hacia la manos de la mujer.

—_Kyaa! !¡ Mokona eres muy lista!_—exclamó la mujer con admiración mientras acariciaba a la criatura en su rostro. El joven de traje estaba atónito. —_¡Doctor! La mano derecha del Doctor…_—exclamó la dama con determinación.

Watanuki había visto antes esa expresión en el rostro de su empleadora, era la misma expresión que tenía cuando hablaba con los clientes de su peculiar tienda. En cuanto sus palabras fueron expresadas una pared secreta se abrió y apareció un hombre extremadamente guapo ataviado con un abrigo militar de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

—¿Lo conoces?—exclamó el hombre del abrigo muy agitado.

—_An old friend of mine, The Doctor_… (Un viejo amigo mío, el Doctor)—respondió la mujer en un fluido inglés, sorprendiendo a propios y extraños. El hombre misterioso sonrió aliviado.

El hombre del abrigo militar los invito a pasar a través de la pared falsa, la entrada HUB. Watanuki no parecía muy alegre con la idea, desde que sus pies tocaron aquella cabaña pudo percibir el aroma de algo podrido, y un ligero humo negro que flotaba por el lugar, el asqueroso humo se hizo más denso cuando entraron por la puerta de alta tecnología. Una cantidad exorbitante de humo lo cubrió por completo cuando llegaron a su destino, el pobre muchacho se derrumbo sobre la persona más cercana, el caballero de traje, Watanuki comenzó a tener dificultad para respirar, dentro de la oscuridad acuosa, el azabache pudo escuchar la voz de Yuuko.

_«__Watanuki, toca la mano__»_

Watanuki obedeció, con la vista aún borrosa logró enfocarse para alargar su brazo hacia un misterioso recipiente que contenía una mano cercenada. Un leve contacto con el artefacto hizo desaparecer el humo negro de su alrededor, pero el asqueroso ente seguía estando presente.

—_Te encuentras bien, Watanuki—_exclamo la bolita negra, que ahora estaba sobre el hombro de la bella mujer. El joven levantó la mirada algo perplejo, asintió con la cabeza como respuesta, estaba sudando un poco.

El hombre de traje asistió al muchacho, ninguno de los presentes entendió que había sucedido, excepto los extranjeros. Watanuki agradeció la ayuda, estaba avergonzado por haber sido tan débil.

—Ianto Jones… —señaló el hombre del abrigo, él estaba a lo alto de unas escaleras, —Gwen… —señaló a una joven hermosa, Yuuko la miró inquisitiva, —…Owen—, el hombre que respondía a ese nombre hizo un ademán con su mano, Yuuko lo miró con tristeza por unos pocos segundos, —Tosh…—, ambas damas se saludaron al estilo oriental, con reverencia, —y yo soy el Capitán Jack Harkness—concluyó el caballero con una sonrisa, Watanuki no pudo evitar que su sonrisa era hermosa, vivaracha, alegre.

—Watanuki…—señalo Yuuko al muchacho de los ojos heterocromáticos, —Mokona—alzó a la pequeña bola negra en sus manos, la criatura saludó con unas de sus patitas, —Ichihara Yuuko… —señalando su propia persona.

Yuuko y Jack sostuvieron una sonrisa mutua por un largo rato, había cierta tensión entre los dos. La mujer retiró el hermoso chal que llevaba puesto, era rojo con un estampado de mariposas en negro, la prenda hacía juego con su escote, éste también tenía el detalle de una mariposa, ella estiró su brazo para que su joven ayudante tomará la prenda en sus manos.

—_Envuelve el recipiente, no queremos que las personas griten porque paseamos por Cardiff con una mano cercenada_—explicó Yuuko con una sonrisa. Jack no entendió sus palabras pero se puso nervioso cuando el joven azabache comenzó a envolver el recipiente.

—¡Espera! ¡Esa mano no te pertenece!—reclamo Jack arrebatando el recipiente de las manos de Watanuki, y arrojando la prenda al suelo. Yuuko suspiró, con un elegante movimiento recogió su chal.

—Esa persona sabía que esa mano era el "precio"… — indicó Yuuko, Jack se quedó perplejo. —La mano debe estar bajo mi custodia, dentro de las paredes de mi Tienda—agregó alzando su mano hacia Jack, esperando que el caballero cediera el recipiente. Jack abrazó el contenedor, y se aferró a él, Yuuko suspiro de nuevo. —Si quieres conservar la mano bajo tu custodia, debes pagar el "precio" adecuado… —menciono la mujer invadiendo el espacio personal de Jack.

—¿Cuál es el precio?—preguntó Jack en un susurró, lucía nervioso, nadie de su equipo lo había visto tan contrariado como en ese momento. Yuuko sonrió cómo el demonio cuando consigue su objetivo.

—¡Bocadillos y Cerveza!—gritó la mujer emocionada, alzando un brazo al aire.

—¡Bocadillos y Cerveza!—la secundó la pequeña criatura negra, Mokona, saltando por los aires. Watanuki casi explota del coraje.

—_¡Watanuki del primero de abril!_ ¡Ve Watanuki, consigue deliciosos bocadillos y bebidas galesas! ¡Disfrutemos de lo que _Cardiff_ nos puede ofrecer —señalo la mujer con una sonrisa triunfadora. —¡Es hora de beber!—agregó emocionada, —…y Jack invita _jujuju_—susurró con una suave risa juguetona.

Ianto se ofreció para ser el guía de Watanuki, ambos fueron los encargados de escoger lo más selecto en bebidas, y algunos aperitivos deliciosos. Yuuko se encerró con Jack en su oficina, ella explico que no era necesario la participación de ninguna otra persona en el "ritual" porque el conservar la mano sólo era el deseo de Jack. Transcurrieron un par de horas antes de que todo las bebidas desapareciera, ni Yuuko, ni Jack parecían afectados por la bebida, era dos viejos robles añejados con alcohol, con la última copa en mano, Yuuko miró a Jack a los ojos.

—Tu tiempo está congelado… igual que el mío—, Jack se quedó en silencio, entendió a que se refería la mujer, sabía que ella también era única. —Moriste una vez pero fuiste traído a la vuelta…—agregó la mujer, Jack sonrió ante las habilidades de la dama. _«__El precio de ese deseo fue muy alto__»_ pensó Yuuko para sus adentros, no era necesario que Jack supiera esa información.

—No puedo morir… en serio, no puedo… —declaró Jack algo exausto.

—Todos los sueños terminan… inlcluso el tuyo, _inlcuso el mío_…—agregó Yuuko, suavemente se acercó a Jack, tomo su rostro entre sus manos, —_You Are Not Alone _(No estás solo)—exclamo depositando un beso en la frente del cabellero.

La misteriosa dama salió de la oficina satisfecha, la mano se quedó bajo la costudia de Torchwood, y ella junto con su joven amigo, así como Mokona saldrían para tomar el camino de regreso a casa, en Japón. Cuando el trío estaba a las afueras de Torchwood, Watanuki se quedó observando a Yuuko.

—_Yuuko-san… ¿por qué permitió que él se quedará con la mano?_—cuestionó el muchacho, sin poder guardarse la duda. Yuuko sonrió.

—_Porque era necesario…_— fue la respuesta de Yuuko, Watanuki no dijo nada, poco a poco lograba entender la dinámica de la tienda de Yuuko, y su personalidad en sí. _«__Esa mano tiene un destino, es una pieza clave para lo que va a suceder en este mundo…__»_ pensó Yuuko para sí misma, luego sonrió ante el hecho que Watanuki ni siquiera notó que no sólo se movieron entre Japón e Inglaterra, sino, entre dos diferentes mundos.

—_Una cosa más, Yuuko-san_… _—_ exclamo Watanuki cambiando de tono, y de expresión, parecía irritado. —_Cómo se supone que regresaremos a la Tienda_—cuestionó el joven con la vena inchada de coraje. La mujer no respondió, sólo comenzó a reír alegremente.

—_jujuju_—reía Yuuko muy feliz, Mokona la secundaba.

—¡Yuuko-san!—se quejó en un lamentó el joven mientras la dama seguía riendo.

En las misteriosas calles de _Cardiff_, mientras que un terodáctilo sobrevolaba los cielos sobre la ciudad, la _Bruja de las Dimensiones_ guardaba nuevas esperanzas para el mundo donde se encontraba.

**FIN**


End file.
